More and more people are recognizing the benefits of regular exercise, and the exercise industry has experienced rapid growth as a result. Popularity has sparked demand for exercise equipment and translated into greater sophistication, increasing the need for new and improved exercise equipment that is fun, safe, easy, and effective in use. The present invention addresses this demand by providing an exercise apparatus that uniquely facilitates exercise of the upper and lower body.